bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vezok
Vezok (a.k.a, "the Beast") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters 7,000 years ago, Vezok and Hakann teamed up to steal a treasure from a besieged Toa fortress. Vezok has Hakann "distract" (that is, get beat up by) the guards while he goes after the treasure. He finds a tablet labeled "Makoki stone" and realizes it has hidden inscriptions detailing the operations of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After escaping the fortress, both are caught by the Dark Hunter "Ancient" (who also wanted the Makoki stone) and were forcibly recruited, joining the other four Skakdi who were already members. 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Vezok and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. 3,000 Years Ago: Vezok, Reidak and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon from its icy prison, letting it loose on Metru Nui. They then went to Turaga Dume offering the Hunter's "protection". Dume refused, but just as Vezok tries to kill him; Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and the rest of their team intervenes. Piraka Later, few thousand years to actual events, he and the other five leave the Hunters and form the group called the Piraka, and go to investigate Makuta's death, and then arrive in Mangaia. After discovering Makuta's shattered armor (and Reidak accidentally throwing his Kanohi Kraahkan into the Silver Sea), Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentaly shot Vezok with it in reverse and split him into two beings. The first was still considered Vezok and the second being took the name "Vezon", and claims the spear. A few seconds later, Makuta telephathicly influenced them to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them. Vezon escaped and took a Toa Canister and left Mata Nui. The rest soon arrived on Mata Nui's surface and found the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to sabotage Vezok's canister, but failed). Voya Nui When the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, they began to act like Toa to fool the Matoran, but after six Matoran discovered the truth. At the same time the Piraka began to enslave the island's Matoran. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they fought the villans fiercely, but the Toa Nuva were defeated. Zaktan ordered the rest to throw them into Mount Valmai, but it erupted in time, and the Toa escaped. Later, the Toa return with the Matoran resistence, but Brutaka, Zaktan's new ally, defeat them all, and the Matoran were captured by the Piraka. A short time after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, and the Toa invaded the Piraka Strongold and began a battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor at Brutaka and stole his power (with Thok, while he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka strike an uneasy alliance to try and depower them. Meanwhile, the two began fighting each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the shot that returned Brutaka's power to him just as Hakann and Thok launched a combined attack that knocked everyone out, except for Zaktan (and opened an entrance to the Ignika). They started walking down the staircase to the chamber of life, then Hakann stopped to relax. But when Vezok and the other Piraka encountered him, his heat power was overloaded, causing his armor to melt, caused by fear... Irnakk had encountered them. Zaktan helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountered Vezon, who used his Spear to fuse Reidak and Vezok into a monstrous being to knock out Hakann and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Inika defeated Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment... Mutation and after Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Vezok and the other Piraka mutated into serpent-like water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa. However, the Piraka were defeated by Axonn, and were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka and other species when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis. Characteristics Personality Vezok was considered "the outright nastiest of the Piraka" (and in this group, that's saying something). He acted calm on the outside, but is actually bitter and paranoid (with good reason). Because he lost his logical side to Vezon, his emotional side has become that much harder for him to control. He particularly hated Hakann because he was the one responsible for splitting Vezon from him. The only one who he could tolerate was Reidak, as Vezok considered him too dim for scheming. Just before abandoning the Hunters, Vezok completed a mission involving the retrieval of an ancient tablet, but he hid it away rather than turn it into the Hunters; when the Dark Hunters catch up with the Piraka, Vezok may just have a bargaining chip for himself. Powers & Tools Vezok had the Elemental power of water, though he could only activate it by combining his power with that of another Skakdi. He could also fire impact vision from his eyes. His other powers included: a fair amount of strength, resistance to the corrosive effects of seawater, and the ability to copy powers that he had been hit with for a short time. Vezok was equipped with a Harpoon that could pull him through the tides, its other end was a Buzzsaw that could hurl Water Daggers. He also used a Zamor Launcher. Set Information *Vezok was released in 2006. *Vezok's set number is 8902. *Vezok has 41 pieces. Trivia *Vezon was Vezok's double who was created by misuse of the Spear of Fusion. Appearances *Comic 1: If a Universe Ends *Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn *Comic 3: Showdown *Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns *Comic 5: In Final Battle *Comic 6: Web Comic *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Heroes (Non-Canonical Appearance) *Matoran Escape (Non-Canonical Appearance) *Inika Assault (Non-Canonical Appearance) fi:Vezok Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Water Category:Zamor Users Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mutated Beings